


La mutaforma

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi mostri [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Nella notte si possono fare scoperte inaspettate.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: - Anguria/Tre di notte + Avvertimento Lime (SECONDO PACCHETTO)





	La mutaforma

La mutaforma

Darwin era seduto in veranda, dimenava i piedi, indossava delle infradito di legno ed un morbido kimono.

Si portò alle labbra una fetta di melone rosso e, dandogli un morso, sentì un po’ di refrigerio, del liquido colò dalla sua bocca. Sputò dei semini per terra e socchiuse gli occhi.

\- Quest’estate è veramente torrida. Non mi fa chiudere occhio… Poi con quel dannato ventilatore rotto, è proprio la fine – rifletté.

Sorrise intravedendo un gatto saltare sulla finestra della sua vicina, s’intravedeva illuminato dalla luce dello spicchio di luna. Aveva il pelo nero, che si confondeva con l’ambiente intorno, e due grandi occhi gialli.

Si sfilò le scarpe, appoggiò ciò che rimaneva dell’anguria nel piatto, e si alzò in piedi, camminò nel suo prato, sporcandosi con l’erba umida.

\- So che alle tre di notte dovrei essere già a dormire, e non dovrei neanche pensare di uscire di casa. Però quando mi ricapita di vedere da vicino un micio così bello?

Mi conviene non fare rumore, non voglio spaventarlo e farlo scappare – pensò. Si nascose dietro un cespuglio, acquattato. La sua espressione sorridente si raggelò, il suo viso sbiancò, mentre vedeva che il gatto si trasformava.

Quest’ultimo, divenuto una ragazza, aprì la finestra e balzò dentro la stanza.

“Que-quella… era Giulietta” biascicò, riconoscendo la sua vicina.

\- Avevo sentito dire che esistevano i mutaforma, ma non avevo mai voluto crederci – pensò. Rimase lì a guardare la giovane oltre i vetri, i suoi seni minuti, la sua pelle pallida e nuda.

La giovane si raccolse i lunghi capelli mori in uno chignon ed indossò delle mutandine di pizzo, che facevano risaltare il suo ventre piatto e il suo ombelico.

Darwin deglutì, sentendo l’eccitazione annebbiargli la vista.


End file.
